


Friendship on Sodor - Of Beginnings Blue, with Ones or Twos

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Friendship, Gen, Humanizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've waken up on the Island of Sodor, with one goal.FRIENDSHIP.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

You have woken up in the middle of some strange wooden area, on the island of Sodor. 

In this strange, new world, you are completely alone.

Despite the fear, adrenaline, and wild emotions coursing through you…

You yearn for….

**_FRIENDSHIP_ **

Shall anyone come help you around this new world?

It can be anyone, really. You don’t judge!

Wait… You can see a station in the distance… Could it be a hint of civilization?

**> Thomas (Ch. 2)**  
**> Edward (Ch. 3)**


	2. Meet Thomas

As you wander across the station, you take in your surroundings. The station has a few people getting onto coaches or getting out of them. Engines seem to come and go of the station one by one.

But wait! Someone seems to be approaching you! Is this a possible friend?

THOMAS: Hey! You must be new here! I mean, I never seen you here before.

You jump a bit and stammer out a reply. Yes, you are new here. You don’t really know how you got here, but you don’t tell him that part. But the thing you do tell that you are a bit lost, and need someone to help guide you. 

THOMAS: You’re lost? Well, I guess that’s normal for someone who’s new. 

THOMAS: I felt lost when I first arrived here, but thanksto the others, I found my way around!

Yes, those are the types of friends you want. Someone to help you around when you need it! This man seems to be the perfect friend to have!

THOMAS: Anyways, my name is Thomas! What is yours?

You grow a bit nervous. Dang it! You forgot to introduce yourself! You apologize for not doing so, and say your name.

THOMAS: MC? 

THOMAS: Is that like…

THOMAS: A nickname?

Yes, you rather not really say your real name.

THOMAS: Alright then, if you say so.

THOMAS: I’m not judging or anything! I mean…  
THOMAS: I have another friend here that prefers to be called by a nickname.

You internally sigh in relief. At least someone here has something in common with you.

THOMAS: You said you needed help, right? Do you need any help getting around from me? 

Oh yes! That would be greatly appreciated!

THOMAS: Great, then I can help you get around and maybe show you around.

THOMAS: Do you have a ticket?

A… Ticket?

THOMAS: You know, for the ride?

You internally face palm! Great! If you tell the truth, you’ll get in trouble and he’ll probably leave you behind! But if you lie, you’ll get in even greater trouble for lying! 

But unfortunately, you’ll have to make a choice. What shall you do…?

 **> Lie about the ticket.** (Ch. 4)  
 **> Tell the truth.** (Ch. ?)


	3. Meet Edward

You stumble onto the platform of the station, still a bit daze. You look around for someone to help you. Everyone seems to be minding their own business, possible ignoring you.

You sigh to yourself, and keep walking. Perhaps no one wants you to talk to you. You sigh to yourself, maybe this isn’t the right place to find friendship. Maybe you should find another location to find someone.

Just as you think that, you suddenly bump into someone! 

EDWARD: Goodness! Excuse me, I didn’t see where I was going!

You, in return, apologize as well. You didn’t see him coming at all!

EDWARD: Oh goodness, this is embarrassing. I was just looking around, and I didn’t look to see someone in my way. 

The elderly man chuckled at the irony. You laughed a little as well, along with the man.

EDWARD: Oh, I do not seem to recognize you. Are you new to the island?

You nod your head and introduce yourself.

EDWARD: Well, it is nice to meet you, MC. You may call me Edward.

Edward extends his hand for a handshake, and you greatly took it! His aura glows with kindness, and comfort. If makes you feel… Safe.

You clear your throat and ask Edward what he’s doing.

EDWARD: Originally, I was taking a walk around the station. 

EDWARD: That is, until I bumped into you.

You take a better look at him. He wears what seems to be a railway uniform. You ask if he should be working instead of walking.

EDWARD: Well, no one is really calling me to do any work at the moment. Though, my Co-Driver and Fireman let me take walks around the station and what not. At least I’m active in some way…

Edward gives a sad look. Your heart seems to feel pained as you stare at the man. He seems to be sad that he’s doesn’t have anything to do at the moment.

EDWARD: It’s… It’s fine. Besides, everyone is taking on the hard jobs. I wouldn’t be able to do those kind of jobs.

EDWARD: I mean… That’s what everyone says about me…

You have a confused look. Why would people say that to this man? A strange feeling goes through you. But what is it?

 **> Anger** (Ch. ?)  
 **> Sympathy** (Ch. 5)


	4. Lie about the Ticket

**> Lie About the Ticket**

You take a deep breath, and put your best masquerade on. Oh of course you got the ticket! Who wouldn’t of got the ticket for a ride?

THOMAS: Really? Then… 

THOMAS: Where is the ticket?

Oh shoot! Uh, you didn’t think that part through! You quickly come up with another lie! 

You have the ticket to the guard already! Yeah! So you are all ready to go on this riding trip, with a possible new friend!

THOMAS: You did?

Yes, you did! 

THOMAS: Well… If that’s the case…

THOMAS: All aboard then! 

Thomas gestured to the coaches. You walk into the coach, filled with people who were minding their own business. You turn around to say something to Thomas, but he quickly interjected.

THOMAS: Hope you enjoy your ride!

And one of the guards from inside the coach helped shut the door. Your heart sunk. This isn’t what you wanted! You thought that you could get close to Thomas and become friends! You internally face palmed. 

You just made Thomas think that you were just another passenger. The feeling of friendship sinks away. Admitting defeat, you sit down on one of the coach seats. Is this really the end of something that could have been beautiful?

**GAME OVER.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but it is kind of suppose to be a bad ending to Thomas' route. Edward's first bad end might be even shorter.


	5. >Symphathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the sadder chapters in my opinion.

**> Sympathy**

You give Edward a sad look and say how sorry you are for Edward’s situation. If you were in his shoes, you’d certainly be upset as well.

EDWARD: I mean…

EDWARD: I’m not “upset”, per say.

EDWARD: I’m more… 

EDWARD: I mean, it’s more of a feeling of uselessness in a way. 

EDWARD: I fear that our controller might scrap my engine and I’ll be gone…

Gone? What does he mean?

EDWARD: What I’m saying is when my engine goes… I have to go.

You jump in horror! No! That is really unfair! That’s practically- no… that IS sentencing someone to death!

EDWARD: You don’t seem to really understand.

EDWARD: I am old, but I don’t think I’ll be scrapped.

EDWARD: That’s more of a fear than anything else.

EDWARD: I think I should be preserved than anything else.

EDWARD: Then maybe my engine could still be intact, and I’ll be alive.

EDWARD: But nothing can last forever, I suppose…

You give Edward another sad look. You put a hand on his shoulder as a way of saying “My gosh, I’m so sorry.”

Edward just gives a sad smile and closes his eyes. You want to help somehow! 

But before you can say anything, two men in blue uniforms go over to Edward.

EDWARD: Driver, Fireman. Good to see you. Is something wrong?

The driver speaks up and tells Edward that he is needed back in the shed since there is no jobs that are open for Edward.

EDWARD: I understand. May I at least say goodbye to someone that I just met?

The driver looked confused, but nodded. Edward then turned to you and gave a smile.

“Goodbye, MC. It was nice talking with you.”  
Edward walks away with the Driver and FY

Youextend a hand out to him. A potential friend, lead away by his own crew. Your heart sinks in dismay. This isn’t what you wanted!

**GAME OVER.**


End file.
